1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding a plastic trash bag in an open condition while being filled, and particularly is related to such a device employing a hollow tubular member which serves as a liner and support for the trash bag and is inserted into the bag to hold the bag in an upright position.
2. Background Discussion
Plastic trash bags are widely used to hold various types of trash, and particularly are a convenient way of collecting trash such as leaves, tree cuttings, grass clippings, etc. occurring in maintaining a lawn. A problem with such trash bags is that it is difficult and inconvenient to hold the bag open with one hand while attempting to stuff trash into the bag with the other. The present invention alleviates this problem, providing an inexpensive, lightweight, reusable, device for holding a plastic trash bag in an open and upright condition to facilitate filling the bag.